


Winter in Asgard

by Liquified_Organs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard (Marvel), Canon Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor (2011), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquified_Organs/pseuds/Liquified_Organs
Summary: Bjarke, son of Waiola, has fallen to Earth after a Jotunheim creature attacked him. What he finds there changes his life for the better.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Warriors Three (Marvel), Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Winter in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when one is obsessed with Thor and Captain America at the same time. In this, Bucky(or Bjarke) is born an Asgardian, while Steve Rogers's story is pretty much the same. It's probably worth noting that a great deal of this story takes place before the first Thor came out, while Thor was still a little dickhead. He gets better, but he's definitely an asshole for the first part of this story.
> 
> Bjarke is pronounced Bee-Ark.

"Thor, the Bifrost!" Bjarke shouted over the din of battle.

Thor, as usual, was distracted by the fight. "What need does the Bifrost fulfill, my friend, when we have the glory of battle!"

"Are you alright?" Beside Bjarke, Loki fought most viciously despite his age. "I know my brother can be a bit-" he stabbed a small jotun- "eager."

"I'm growing weary of this battle," Bjarke answered. "It never has completely agreed with me."

"I'll talk to him, then." Loki disappeared into the conflict, presumably to talk his brother down from fighting.

Sure enough, the jotuns were soon retreating, and the six warriors were clustered together in wait for the Bifrost.

"You are no fun, Loki," Thor grumbled.

"That is your opinion, and I am choosing to ignore it," Loki said haughtily. "Besides, I am not the only one who thinks this type of... activity is tasteless."

"Oh?" Thor spun around to glare at the other four. "Which of you agrees with my brother, with spoiling such pleasantries?"

"I do have better things to do," Fandral shrugged, "But this is entertaining enough. It wasn't me."

Hogun said nothing, but merely cocked an eyebrow when Thor turned a glare upon him.

"Bjarke?" Thor looked to the hesitant warrior. "Was it you?"

Bjarke's jaw twitched. "You must admit, Thor, such bloodshed was pointless."

As Thor opened his mouth to respond, Volstagg pointed. "Heimdall has opened the Bifrost!"

Thor gave Bjarke a dirty look before turning around.

"You didn't have to mention anyone else," Bjarke hissed as he stood next to Loki.

"Forgive me," Loki said innocently. "It was a slip of the tongue." He snickered at the disbelieving look Bjarke shot him. "Relax, my friend. He'll forget about this before we even reach Asgard."

"If you say so," Bjarke muttered. Before he could reach the bridge, however, something nipped at his boots. He turned to see a small furry animal looking up at him imploringly. He backed away. "Loki-"

The creature’s squeak turned into a snarl as it grew into a large wolf. Bjarke pulled out his sword. "Thor!"

Thor was gone, as were the others. Bjarke yelped and backed away quickly into the Bifrost. The creature followed.

Though it was killed as the Bifrost cut its body to pieces, the force it used threw Bjarke off balance. He screamed as he broke through the Bifrost and fell into the void below.

\---

"C'mon, kid! I thought you could do this all day!"

Bjarke groaned as he sat up, his head pounding. A few feet away, he heard a thud and a groan.

"Kinda hard to get up when some prick is tryin' to break your knees, pal."

Bjarke stood slowly. Whatever was happening nearby clearly required his intervention. "H'lo?"

"Looks like it's your lucky day," someone said.

"Buddy, this ain't your business-" the second man faltered upon catching a glimpse of Bjarke. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Hello," Bjarke said pleasantly.

Both men stared at him. The first one to have seen him was tiny and seemed to have many injuries. The second was twice the first man's size and was in the process of assaulting the smaller man.

"Are you in danger?" Bjarke asked the small one, who flushed.

"I'm fine, bud. Move along."

"But you are hurt." Bjarke frowned. "Surely you require medical attention?"

"He said move along, pal." The larger man grabbed Bjarke. Bjarke moved away and kneed the man in the groin. "You dare threaten me?" He grabbed the man by the collar and tossed him aside. "Fool," he hissed.

"Oh my god." The smaller man stared up at him. "Who are you?"

Bjarke smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Bjarke, son of Waiola," he said politely. "And you are?"

\---

"I don't understand," Steve said. "You're from Asgard, a mythical city, and you got here by falling off Bifrost... a rainbow."

"Asgard is not a myth," Bjarke protested. "I was born there!"

"Uh-huh, and I was born on the moon." Steve cocked an eyebrow. "You don't even sound Norwegian, much less Asgardian."

"Whether or not it satisfies your foolish Midgardian qualms, it is the truth," Bjarke said haughtily. 

Steve chuckled. "Whatever you say, Buh-jark-ee."

"That is not my name!"

"Bee-ark sounds stupid, though." Steve's eyes glinted with amusement. "You got something better for me to call you?"

"Anything," Bjarke said desperately. He realized his mistake when Steve's face lit up with mischievous glee. "Oh really?"

"Wait-"

"Nope, it's too late now," Steve said over his protests. "No take-backsies."

"What does that even mean," Bjarke asked desperately. "Some kind of enchantment? Rid me of it this instant!"

"No," Steve said easily. "Hmm. I think..." he grabbed Bjarke's face and tilted it in random directions, inspecting it closely. "You look like a Bucky. Yeah, your name is Bucky now."

"How is that any less stupid than my name?" Bjarke protested.

"Because I chose it," Steve smirked. "You'll get used to it soon enough, Bucky."

Bjarke groaned. Hopefully, Heimdall would alert the others to his misery.

\---

"Next we need to update your looks," Steve critically eyed Bjarke's clothes and hair. "Hair first." He got out a pair of scissors and pushed Bjarke into a chair. "Hold still if you want to keep both ears."

Soon enough, Bjarke had nearly no hair, only slicked back hair oiled to his scalp. "I don't like this," Bjarke rubbed at the back of his neck. "My head feels too light," he complained.

"Oh, we're not even done yet," Steve said gleefully, pulling out a small bowl, a brush, and a gleaming blade. "Relax. This is my first time doing this, so try to keep quiet if I cut you."

"What?" Bjarke yelped as Steve lathered his face in white foam. Steve grinned wickedly.

\---

Steve was better at shaving than he thought he would be. With only one nick on Bucky's face, he was very nearly done. Bucky didn't seem to agree, glaring at Steve as he had the hair gradually removed from his face.

"There, all done," Steve said cheerfully and brought out a rag. "Now I'm gonna wipe off the shaving cream, and we'll be ready to go out to get some clothes."

"I have clothes."

"No, you have a museum gallery that you can wear, and my clothes sure as hell won't fit you. We're going shopping." Steve wiped off the last of the shaving cream, only to blanch in surprise. Bucky was… surprisingly handsome.

"What?" Bucky scowled at him. "Did you cut my face again?"

"Uh... no. No, you're fine." Steve packed up the shaving kit and put it away. "Strip. I'm going to find you some clothes." He headed to his room, leaving Bucky with a small amount of privacy.

\---

"I thought you said your clothes wouldn't fit me," Bjarke said suspiciously as he tugged at the tight shirt.

"A friend lent me those," Steve said absently. "They should be fine for now, but we need to get you a few extra day's worth of laundry."

"If you say so," Bjarke muttered, thwicking one of the cables that stretched over his torso.

\---

"What are they doing?" Bjarke hunched over his cheap beer, staring confusedly over the dance hall. Steve shot him a disbelieving look. "What, they don't have the  
Lindy Hop in Norway?"

"I'm not from Norway," Bjarke sneered, "and no, we don't writhe around like fools in Asgard."

"No dancing? What do you do, then?"

"Flytings, if Loki is feeling wrathful enough. Many battles led by Thor. Drinking, celebrations, and the like. And sex, of course." He grinned devilishly. "Loki and I are well known for ravishing all the beautiful men-"

"Shut up!" Steve hissed, slapping a hand over Bjarke's mouth. "D'you wanna get arrested or something?"

Bjarke peeled Steve's hand off of his face. "If you could refrain from touching me again," he said with a glare, "I would much appreciate it."

"I wouldn't'a touched you if you had kept your goddamn mouth shut! Why you gotta talk about- you know-”

"What?" Bjarke asked, flummoxed. "Participating in  
intercourse?"

"Participating in intercourse with men, you idiot,” Steve snapped. “You’re gonna get arrested talking like that!”

“Do you have a problem with my sexual preference, Steve?” Bjarke’s eyes narrowed.

Steve flushed. “No, I just- ugh!” He grabbed Bjarke by the shirt sleeve and dragged him out of the dance hall.

\---

“Well,” Bjarke yawned and stretched across the bed like a cat, “That was fun. Did you enjoy yourself, Steve?”  
“Mhm.” Steve watched Bjarke slink to the bathroom to clean up. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

“Oh, this.” Bjarke reached back to touch his shoulder. Thousand of intricate cords stretched across his chest, shoulder, and bicep, winding together into beautiful knots and braids. Yellow flowers with black centers were peppered in the gaps between the cords. “Yes. My sister, she designed it. She was an artist on Asgard, and she wanted to leave her mark on me.”

Steve traced a flower with his finger. “What was her name?”

“Rebekka, one who ties and joins. I thought the knots were appropriate.”

“Well, it’s gorgeous. I wish I could get something like it.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Health problems. The infection risks alone aren’t worth it. I wouldn’t even make it through the tattooing process.”

Bjarke simply looked at him for a few seconds. After a while, he spoke. “What if I got one for you?”

Steve stared at him. “What?”

“What if you designed a tattoo and I had it put on my skin?”

“You would do that?”

Bjarke smiled a little.”Well, I’ve been meaning to get one for a while. As long as it’s nothing embarrassing…”

“Oh no, it’s definitely going to be embarrassing,” Steve grinned. “Maybe I’ll take a page on of a Tijuana bible and give you a naked mickey mouse or something.”

“Do I want to know what any of that is?” 

Steve laughed. “No, no you don’t. C’mon, look at some of my sketches and tell me what you think.”

\---

Heimdall cleared his throat. "Ah... he is on Midgard. He seems to have found someone to... acclimate him to their culture."

"We need to get him back," Loki insisted.

"What we need is to have him punished," Thor growled.

"He needs to learn that going against the prince's orders will have consequences."

Loki's face twisted into a sneer. "You'll punish a man because he wanted something that you didn't? How petty must you be, brother?"

"You call it pettiness, I call it justice." Thor spat out.

"Your definition of justice is warped by your sense of power, brother." Loki glared at Thor. "I suspect you will soon regret your arrogance."

\---

Steve woke to Bjarke wrapped around him, warmth soaking into his skin by way of the man spooning him. He snuggled back into the man's touch, sighing when Bjarke tightened his hold. "Buck? You awake?"

"I am," Bjarke said quietly. "What do you need?"

"Stay," Steve mumbled. "Stay like this."

"Of course," Bjarke muttered. "As long as you need."

\---

3 Hours Later

A stranger stood on Steve's doorstep, dark hair pulled back into a sleek bun. "Is this the Rogers residence?" His voice was quiet and had an accent that Steve couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, I'm Steve. Can I help you?"

"Bjarke is living here, yes?" The man pushed Steve aside to enter the apartment. "Bjarke, are you here?"

"Steve?" Bjarke wandered out of the bedroom, wearing only a pair of boxers. When he saw the man, he blanched. "Loki? What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you. Thor is coming, Bjarke, and he is angry. I will shield you as much as I can, but he has brute strength where I do not."

"Thank you," Bjarke muttered before turning to Steve. "Steve, you need to go. Thor won't stop until he has me."

"I want to help," Steve said bluntly. "Let me fight, Bucky."

"Steve, you lost the only fight I've ever seen you in. I'm not going to let you fight my kind."

"Buck-"

"No, Steve." Bjarke turned to Loki. "Get him out of here, I'll take care of Thor."

"Good luck, my friend," Loki muttered before he and Steve vanished into thin air.

\---

"Thor." Bjarke greeted the god with a small nod. "You're displeased with me, I think?"

"You'd be correct," Thor growled. "You disobeyed my orders, son of Waiola."

"You gave no orders. You only demanded we accompany you on your massacre of the jotun, and I demanded we leave them be."

"You brought danger to Asgard's gates!"

"I brought danger to myself," Bjarke snarled, "just by being in your company, you fool!"

"It is no fault of mine that you are an incapable fighter, Bjarke. Maybe if you had been more alert you would have noticed the creature was upon you."

"You-" Bjarke began with a snarl, "you are so blinded by your arrogance, you cannot see those you have put in danger? I nearly died because of you and your bloodlust!"

"Do not blame your incompetence on me," Thor snarled, grabbing Bjarke by the collar.

Bjarke struck Thor across the face. "Don't touch me, you brainless coward." He shoved Thor away. "Leave me, and return to Asgard. I will not beg for mercy like the rest of your foolish posse."

"You dare strike your prince?" Thor roared. "I took you in as my family!"

"And you discard me as if I were a piece of trash now that I am of no use to you." Bjarke hissed.

"You are not a Midgardian, and you will not escape my wrath by pretending to be. If I have to drag your lifeless body to Asgard, then I will."

"So be it." Bjarke drew a kitchen knife from a rickety drawer. "But I will not go willingly, Odinson."

\---

Steve woke up in bed alone. The apartment was empty, the only indication that someone had been there was a knife missing from a kitchen drawer.

\---

"By staying behind, you put countless lives in danger, Bjarke." Odin sat upon his throne, staring Bjarke down. "You endangered Midgard by housing yourself with a mortal, by allowing a battle to occur inside one of their homes. You fought to harm my son, the heir to Asgard's throne. The punishment for such crimes would be exile. But for you, I think, that would be more reward than punishment."

Bjarke glared up at the King and his son. “My name is Bucky.”

"Father-" Loki tried to cut in-

"Silence!" Odin boomed, before returning his gaze upon Bucky. "As a punishment, you will be restricted to Asgard. Traveling anywhere outside of this kingdom will result in death.

Bucky visibly deflated. "So be it," he said softly, "your highness."

"You're making a mistake, father," Loki said. "He did nothing wrong!"

"I will not hear any more about it," Odin said dismissively. "Begone, my son. Take Bjarke with you."

\---

"I will do what I can to lighten your sentence," Loki said  
apologetically. "Believe me, Bucky, I will let you see your Midgardian again."

"Don't," Bjarke muttered. "As long as he is safe, I'm happy."

After a pause, Loki spoke. "What will you do now? My brother will not allow you to return, not with your injury."

Bucky gritted his teeth. The loss of his arm was something he still had to get used to. "I don't want to return to his ranks, not anymore. I'll find my own way to survive."

\---

"It's beautiful," a familiar voice said from the entrance of Bucky's house. Thor moved to stand next to the piano, the last gift Loki had given to Bucky before-

"You have no business in my house," Bucky said quietly, "not after what you did to me. Especially not after Loki."

"Not even to apologize?" Thor knelt next to the piano bench. "After everything that exile showed me, I realized- what I did to you, it was wrong."

"Yes, it was." Bucky didn't look up from the sheet music. "Hopefully you have some semblance of understanding about what I've been through in the past few decades. At least you can say she is alive."

"I can relieve you of your sentence, if that is what you want, Bucky-"

"For what?" Bucky said sharply. "So I can visit the grave of my dead lover? No, I'll stay here. At least then I don't have to see what could've been." He turned to glare at the prince. "Goodbye, Odinson."

\---

"Loki?" Steve stood across from the god. "Why are you doing this?"

"Captain America," Loki mocked. "The man out of time?"

"Loki, brother of Thor." Steve waded through the crowd. "This isn't you, Loki."

"How do you know?" He demanded. "How do you know what I am?"

"You don't remember?" Steve pulled off his mask. "I'm Steve Rogers. Bucky sent you to protect me from your brother’s life."

Loki's face went blank. "How are you...?"

"Come with me, and I'll tell you." Steve lowered his shield. "This doesn't have to end in a fight."

Loki grinned animalistically. "It always ends in a fight."

\---

"So, Loki. How'd you know him?" Tony leaned against the frame of the jet.

Thor attacked my apartment in the thirties. Loki protected me under his friend's orders. After that, he and... his friend, they disappeared."

"You met Thor?"

"I didn't meet him, nor do I want to." Steve's jaw clenched. "I've met enough of his kind."

Outside the jet, thunder boomed. Loki and Steve exchanged wary looks. "It's him," Loki confirmed.

Steve growled under his breath and grabbed a parachute. "Fuckin' Asgardians."

"Hang on, what?" Tony stared at him in bewilderment. "What's happening?"

"Thor is happening," Loki said helpfully. "I suggest you get ready for a fight."

\---

"Did I do something?" Thor stared at the Captain's retreating figure. Loki cackled. "I suggest you ask him, brother dear. It turns out I'm not the only one who can hold a grudge."

\---

"You are a fool, my friend. Why did you not tell me you were alive?"

"Thanos," Loki said simply. "His minions took me prisoner... I was not myself."

Bucky hummed. "No, I suppose you weren't. Still, though, you seem to be thriving down here," he said, pointedly eyeing the cushy chairs and fine books. "You truly are a mother's boy."

"Hush, you," Loki said without heat. "I gave you enough gifts to live by, did I not?"

"I managed," Bucky said softly. "I think that you will, too."

\---

"I want to see her."

Sif seemed surprised by Bucky's presence. "Who, the woman? How did you-"

"I have my ways, Sif. I want to see her."

"Thor won't like it," she warned.

"Damn Thor, I want to see her!" Bucky snarled. "You all owe me, Sif. Do this for me, and consider the debt repaid."

Hesitantly, Sif stepped aside to let Bucky inside.

Bucky sat beside the bed the woman rested in. After about an hour, she shifted awake, startling when she saw him. "...Hi?"

"You are Thor's love?"

"Uh... sure." She shifted uncomfortably. "Who are you?"

"I am Bucky. Thor didn't tell you about me?"

"Sorry, no. Should he have?"

"I wouldn't have expected him to, no. But that's not important. I want to know you." He leaned  
back in his seat. "Tell me about yourself, Jane Foster."

\---

“Jane, I-” Thor stopped when he saw who was with her. “Oh.”

Bucky’s smile was cold and bitter. “Odinson. Finally going against daddy’s orders, are you?”

“Bucky, I know what you’re thinking, and-”

“I’m not thinking of anything, Thor. I’m not so petty as to stoop to your level.” He leaned over to press a kiss to Jane’s cheek. “Be careful, darling. I wouldn’t want to see Thor sacrifice anyone else.”

\---

“Looks like Thor’s in Greenwich,” Natasha mentioned absently. Sam perked up from where he was studying a map. “Damn, I forgot y’all knew him. What’s he like?”

“He’s alright,” Natasha said at the same time Steve muttered, “He’s a fucking asshole.”

Sam stared at him. “I’m detecting a bias here.”

“Steve here has had some past experience with Asgard,” Natasha said with a lilt to her voice. “Loki and Thor visited him in the thirties, apparently.”

“Yep. Kidnapped a friend, dragged me around Brooklyn, cost me a perfectly good kitchen knife.”

“So you hate Loki too, or just Thor?”

“Enh...” Steve seesawed his hand. “I only saw him for a second way back when, but he seemed alright then. He knew my friend. During the alien attacks he was a dick, though.”

“Wait, so was your friend Asgardian, or does Loki spend a lot of time on Earth?” Sam plopped down next to Steve.”

“He was Asgardian. He got knocked down to Earth after he was attacked, and I was the one that found him, kind of. He kept me from getting the shit beat outta me.”

“You guys had sex, didn’t you,” Sam teased. His eyes widened when Steve flushed. “Dude, that was a joke! You fucked a demigod?”

“In my defense, I didn’t know he was a demigod,” Steve smirked. “Anyways, I never saw my friend again. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead at this point.”

\---

“Son of Waiola.” A voice spoke over Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky pursed his lips. “Allfather.”

“You’ve mourned my son more than I have, Bjarke. Perhaps you need to take some time for yourself to recover.”

“If I am mourning your son more than you are, then perhaps the problem isn’t mine, Odin.” Bucky didn’t look away from Loki’s memorial.

“Maybe you’re right,” Odin said. He sounded fairly amused. “You heard that Thor turned down the throne?”

“Good for him,” Bucky muttered. “Loki was better for it and you both knew it.”

“Ah,” Odin’s voice shifted a little. “That’s very sweet of you, Bjarke.”

Bucky frowned slightly. “What-” He turned and froze. “Oh, you bastard.”

Loki grinned at him. “Pleased to see me?”

“God, I hate you.” Bucky yanked Loki into a bear hug. “What the hell happened?”

“Oh, I just faked my death. Sent the allfather to a nursing home.”

“Thor’s going to kill you if he finds out.” Bucky grinned. “You know he’s going to kill you, right?”

“Let him try,” Loki waved him off. “I have something to show you, Bucky.”

\---

“Well, that was certainly very entertaining,” Tony grunted. “How many more of these are left?”

“What, am I suddenly the expert on Nazi cults?” Steve tore the sleeves off of his suit.

“I mean, yeah,” Clint said. “We didn’t fight them for three years straight.”

Steve groaned. “I’m not going to have this conversation again, asshole.”

“That’s because you know I’m right,” Clint said primly. Steve punched him on the shoulder.

“Well, this is all very familiar,” A new voice declared from the doorway. Immediately, several weapons were turned on the doorway.

Loki leaned against the wall with a smirk.

“What the fuck? I thought you were dead!” Tony stared at the demigod.

“Surprise!” Loki did jazz hands. “I duped my idiot brother again.”

Steve snorted. “What are you doing here, Loki?”

“I brought a gift for you,” The trickster sing-songed. “A very good one, if I do say so myself.”

“The last gift you brought me was a tour of a Brooklyn alleyway.”

“To be fair, I told him to.” A familiar figure appeared behind Loki.

Steve’s face went slack. “Bucky?”

\---

Three Years Later

“I think it suits you.”

Steve ran his fingers over Bucky’s stump, where lines and flowers crisscrossed over what was left of the demigod’s bicep. Bucky grinned. “I had her add a special something as well,” he said, pulling reaching for the light switch.

Once Steve’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw it- a simple wing shape in the center of the mess of crossed lines, identical to the wings on Steve’s cowl.

“This way a piece of you is with me wherever I go,” Bucky said quietly. “Exactly how it should be.”


End file.
